


Father Knows Best

by Lilou8813



Category: Frozen - Fandom, prince hans - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: the king of the southern isles , a cold , manipulating and controlling father makes a short  appearance while prince Hans is left in charge of Arendelle.





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic follow a frozen heart write by elizabeth rudnick. this is the first fanfiction i post i m sorry if there are errors , english is not my mother tongue :) this is also inspired from mother gothel reprise of "mother knows best" in tangled.

Prince Hans just woke up from a perfect night. Last night , the citizens of Arendelle has been very impressed by him and Hans has even heard some of them said that they liked him a lot. Some even talk how they think queen elsa will be a terrible queen. Hans was happy there was maybe a way to be king without having blood on his hands. A lot of people seems to hate Elsa. that's was perfect ! He was going to marry Anna and then the citizens will like him so much that they are high possibilities they will considered him as their king. Queen elsa will abdicated the throne and to be honest , even herself she doesn't seems interest that much into ruling a kingdom. Hans took the direction of the royal kitchen.

\- Gerda ?

\- yes your highness ?

\- Do you think we have enough soup for everyone

\- Plenty sir !

\- then this is perfect ! Hans say with a smile

Gerda left the kitchen while the others servants left also to give the soup to the citizens. He was now alone in the kitchen.

-Well! I thought they never leave! A familiar voice who gives him chills claim in his back. 

Hans was horrified to see the face of his father , the king of the southern isles himself was in the royal kitchen of Arendelle

\- Father !

\- Hello son.

\- But I, I don’t, uh… why are you here ? How are you here ?

\- Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that , after a little chat with your brother lars when i learn that you boat was still in arendelle and you didn't leave after the coronation. Then i heard that arendelle was put into some eternal winter in the north of the kingdom. So your plan to marry elsa and then change it into another plan , marry her little sister ? the king laughed.

-father…

\- We’re going home, Hans . Now !

\- You, you don’t understand. I can't leave i ' m in charge here i have responsibilities.

\- Yes, a teenager princess give you her kingdom to rule woah ! You have such serious responsibility i m so proud of you ! no one other than you can do that Come on, Hans

\- Father , wait. I think… i think they likes me here ! Hans say while looking at the kingdom through the windows.

\- Likes you? Please, Hans that's demented. This is why you never should have left !

He continued , his words breaking Hans even more.

\- Dear, this whole dream that you have in your head is a silly obsession and Just proves you're too crazy to be here ! Why would they like you? Come on now really! Look at you ! you think that they are impressed?

Don't be a dummy

Come with daddy

Father.....

-No! Hans yelled. He was not going back to the southern isles never ever again.

\- No?! Oh. I see how it is.

Little Hans knows best

Little Hans 's so mature now

Such a clever grown-up men

Little Hans knows best

Fine, if you're so sure now

Go ahead, give them their queen !

This is who they want !

Don't let them deceive you

Give them their queen watch, you'll see!

Trust me, my dear

That's how fast they will leave you

I won't say I told you so - no

Little Hans knows best!

So if they are so impŕess

Go and put them to the test

If they dont accept you

Don't come crying

Father knows best

he had leave without any more word like as if he was some tormenting shadow.

Maybe his father was right after all ? the citizens of arendelle didn't like him that much ? Well , His was going to show them even more how a great king he can be.

With Soup and blanket.

Yes !

He was going to impress them even more and maybe in the end he will need to get rid of the queen. just a little accident nothing else.


End file.
